


My Eyes Are Up Here

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Can you write a longish sanvers fic about their almost first time? Almost meaning Alex isn't ready and it turns into a fluff upon fluff make out session. Thanks!





	

“Well, that’s it.  That’s the end,” Maggie sighed, yawning and throwing an arm over Alex’s shoulders as they reclined on the couch.

“I know it is,” Alex sassed back, “because it says The End in really big letters.  They were nice enough to do that for movies in the days of black and white movies.”

“So polite,” Maggie agreed.  She leaned in and kissed Alex, gently, but Alex wouldn’t let it end, wouldn’t let them part.  Their mouths opened, gently exploring each other, and Maggie’s heartbeat quickened.  She pulled back after a moment and asked in a whisper, “Were you thinking about staying?”

Alex let a smile ease across her face.  “I was thinking about it,” she answered, and dipped her head forward for another kiss.  They kissed for a few moments more, their hands drifting up to cup each other’s faces.  Alex’s fingers began tracing Maggie’s cheekbones, jaw, the outline of her ears, the sides of her neck.  She had never tasted anything sweeter, never touched anything that felt more like heaven.  She stopped for a moment, as fingers hit the collar of Maggie’s white button-down shirt, and she whispered, “This is everything I never knew I needed until I met you.”

Maggie grabbed Alex’s stretchy black crew neck in her fist and pulled Alex in harder.  Their kisses increased in urgency.

Maggie never pushed.  She never wanted Alex to do more than she was ready for.  But she hadn’t really needed to.  Alex was eager, and curious, and full of fire to make up for lost time.  Alex had kissed her first, after all, and now Alex was the first to start fumbling with buttons, her excited fingers undoing the top one, and then the next, and then fumbling too much with the third, and so opting instead to push the shirt as far off of Maggie’s shoulder as she could.  She leaned in, easing Maggie further back into the couch cushions, stringing soft, hungry kisses down her throat, pausing to sweep her tongue across the little well at the base of it, then down the length of her collarbone.  Maggie sighed, twining her fingers in Alex’s hair, and smiled.  “Easy there, tiger,” she chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.

Alex looked up.  Her eyes were shining.  Maggie swore that she was the prettiest girl she’d ever seen.  “Maggie, I want to know all of you,” she said, and her voice was warm and a little ragged at the edges.

Maggie drew her close again, slid her hands up the back of Alex’s shirt, ran her palms over the cords of muscle on either side of her spine.  “Are you ready for that?”

Alex paused, looking at her for a minute before lowering her head to kiss a little line along the strap of her bra with its little edge of lace.  She looked up again, smiled, and moved down, laying kisses on the soft swell of her breast just at the edge where the skin disappeared under her bra, and then let out a delirious little sound.  An ecstatic little sound.  Maggie loved the touch of Alex’s mouth on her skin, but she loved that little sound even more.

Alex stopped.  She shimmied back up and kissed Maggie on the lips.  “This is a lot for me,” she said softly.  “I do want you, Maggie, but… I feel like my head is going to explode.”

Maggie smiled.  “You mean it’s too much for you?”

Alex half-frowned.  “Sort of…”  She was a blushing a little, and Maggie kissed the little smattering of freckles on her nose while she was collecting her words.  “I mean…”  She was still trailing her fingers along the edge of Maggie’s bra.  “…just this….”  She was looking at her own fingers, still tentatively exploring Maggie’s breast.  “…is so amazing and you’re so sexy… but it’s a lot for me.  It’s more than I ever imagined…”

Maggie tousled Alex’s hair.  “Hey, my eyes are up here, babe.”

Alex looked up, blushing.

Maggie stroked her ruddy cheek.  “It’s all in your hands, Alex, okay?  Don’t feel pressure that you have to perform or that you have to do certain things…”

Alex sighed a little relief.  “Yeah, I’m not sure I’m ready to take the plunge.”

Maggie laughed out loud.  “The Plunge?” she repeated mockingly.  “You know how dirty that sounds, right?”

Alex laughed too.  “Yeah, I realized it after I said it.  But listen…”

“No no,”  Maggie said, pulling Alex closer to her.  “You listen.  You do whatever you want with me.  I’m yours.  OK?”  She unbuttoned a third button and slipped her shirt off over her head.  She gently cradled Alex’s had against her breast.  “This is yours, too.  Do whatever you want with it.”  

Alex’s eyes dropped closed, with ecstasy or relief, Maggie couldn’t tell.  Maybe both.  She felt Alex’s hand softly cup her breast and they leaned in to kiss again.  A few minutes later, Alex pulled her top off, and they held each other, kissed each other, murmuring soft nothings to each other:

_“Maggie, you’re the most amazing thing that ever happened to me…”_

_“Alex, Alex, that feels really nice… Alex, I really like that…”_

_“Maggie, I love you … I love you…”_

_“Shhh, Alex … I know… I love you too…”_

_“You’re so soft…”_

_“Stop being such a fucking romantic sap.”_

_“You love it.”_

_“Yeah, I love it.”_

A long while later, when their lips were numb from so much kissing and their bodies were tired from laughing and their skin was sticking to each other’s from sweating, they nestled against each other.  “Still not ready for the plunge?” Maggie teased.

“Shut up.”  Alex laughed.  “And no.”

“Still want to stay?”

“If you want me to.”

Maggie kissed her cheek.  “Always.”


End file.
